Fireworks
Fireworks are a usable item found only in the Dark Carnival's The Concert chapter. According to some of the characters' dialogues, a fireworks and light show is a signature feature of Midnight Riders concert performances and a supply of these items are found at The Peach Pit, presumably left behind in the wake of Whispering Oaks being overrun. An open locker containing five boxes of fireworks is always found at the Peach Pit in a ground level central alcove below the seating auditorium opposite the stage. Like gas cans and propane tanks, they can be picked up with the "Use" key (default: "E" for PC; "X" for Xbox 360) and thrown or dropped according to a player's wishes. When ignited by gunshot or fire, they release a field of exploding firecrackers that have a fire-damage area of effect similar to that of a Molotov or gas can. However, their damage effect is wider and stronger than the two. A player cannot shoot while holding a box of fireworks but can still shove Infected. There is no inventory space for this item, so the only method of transporting it is to pick it up and carry it to wherever it is to be thrown or dropped. Unlike a gas can, a box of fireworks will not bounce when thrown. During gameplay, firework boxes are best used defensively as firetraps during The Concert finale. Strategy Useful tactics include spreading them in an arc around the team so that they ignite one another in sequence; placing them in choke points and firing them off in front of attackers; and planting them near the two extraction points and igniting them to block pursuing Infected as the team bugs out. You can also throw the fireworks and ignite them while the Horde is attracted to Bile Bombs or Pipe Bombs to give you enough time to set up the boxes. Notes * The brand on the box reads "Bangers 'n' Mosh" which is most likely a nod to the dances known as headbanging and moshing, which are often performed by the audience of a rock concert. ** "Bangers 'n' Mosh" also appears to be a wordplay on bangers and mash, a traditional English dish which consists of pork sausages and mashed potato served with gravy. ** "Banger" is also a commonly used British term for firecracker. * A fireworks crate can be spawned in any map by typing and entering 'give fireworkcrate' in the console without the quotes. However, take note that this only works as long as the console is activated first and as long as "sv_cheats 1" is on. However, sometimes it will not work so you may have to use 'prop_physics_create "props_junk/explosive_box001.mdl"' instead in case give fireworkcrate doesn't spawn fireworks that go off when shot unless you pick them up and drop or throw them. * Firework crates let off silver and white sparks and set Infected alight. By observation, there appear to be several types of fireworks inside the box: skyrockets, ground spinners, flares, sparklers, firecrackers, etc.. However, it is evident that the contents are weighted towards firecrackers since the area of effect is confined to the floor and only reaches a height of no more than six or seven feet. * In the Holdout Mutation, unlocking an ammo crate will also give you a free box of fireworks. * As mentioned above, firework crates can go off when ignited with fire or Molotovs. This also applies to the console cheat burn (where the player is surrounded by fire). If the player drops the crate while the /burn cheat is active, it will display a small flame, and will then explode. * Considering that the Infected are drawn to lights and noise, it is unusual that igniting fireworks does not generate a horde. ** Similarly, considering the fireworks are louder and flashier than the lights and sounds of a Pipe Bomb, it is unusual that Infected are not drawn toward ignited fireworks. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Non-Inventory Items